defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Garodin Silversmith
Description Garodin Silversmith is slightly shorter than the average human male. His hair is brown, and is very rarely seen in anything but a pony-tail. His beard, covering some of his lower face shares the same colour. His eyes are emerald, often seen darting back and forth, taking in every detail of whatever location he is at. Nowadays, the most common set of armour you would see him in would be the his golden armour, given to him for his service in the 7th Legion. Now having taken the oath of the Argent Crusader he dons his chest with their tabard. Serving them as eagerly as he served the Legion before. As a person, Garodin tends to treat most with a friendly attitude, judging a lot by the first impression. He has a few close friends whom he'd do anything for. Due to the events of his life. He is slightly insane, often risking his life while performing some rash action. A fine proof of his failing mind, is his loved invention, the "fish explosive". Which is in essence, a dynamite stick shoved into a fish. Ever since he first stumbled upon it, Garodin has always loved explosives, the bigger the better. Although he rarely carries larger explosives, several minor ones can be seen attached to his belt along with several other pouches. Scars He has a scar at his left eyebrow, looking strangely a lot like a bitemark. He has several minor scars over his face and chest from cut and burn wounds. His right ear has been cut off so he simply has a hole there now. Tattoos On his left lower arm, he has a tattoo looking like an entwined Horde and Alliance mark, bound together with the words -freak- Relationships Friends Cedojr West - Best friend. Garodin first met Cedo Junior in May, when he freed him from a couple of pirates, ever since that day their friendship has just kept on growing, until the day that Garodin's sister Merian returned, getting together with Cedojr and halfly splitting up their friendship, though they eventually overcame it. When Merian and Cedojr broke up once more, even though he'll most likely never admit it, Garodin liked the thought of having Cedojr West as his brother-in-law. As Garodin fled to Northrend, he did not see Cedojr for quite some time. But eventually, he was suprised to see his old friend come up north to enlist into the same company as himself. Which made that one of the best days Garodin has had in quite some time. Now they once more fight side by side, and their friendship grows ever stronger. Jomell Pyroscrew - Good friend. He first met Jomell in Stormwind quite a few months back, and quickly persuaded him into joining the Arathorian army as a magician. And has throughout their months of service together achieved a good friendship. And their friendship improved further, when Jomell followed him in leaving the Arathorians and joining the Drekites. Bordas Gaze - Good friend. Gaze and Garodin first met in Stormwind, when Garodin recruited him for Arathor like the others. He, like most advanced in the Arathorian army ranks rather swiftly, improving his friendship with Garodin along the way. Though it is unsure where it stands at the moment, as he most likely considers Garodin a traitor. Menorian Cutford - Good Friend and Working Partner. Garodin first met Cutford in the streets of Stormwind when he was fighting one of the Syndicates Garodin was hunting. They easely defeated the two Syndicates and dispatched them, before splitting up. A few days later Garodin got a letter from Cutford, offering him a partnership against the Syndicates. Even though the main Syndicate threat is now gone, their partnership remains just as their friendship grows more. Menorian is one of the few that Garodin has admitted being a better fighter than him. As Garodin kept on fighting in Northrend, his memories reminded him of his old friend, Menorian Cutford. Garodin swiftly contacted him through a letter and convinced him to come to Northrend. Now Menorian serves the same company as Garodin and he finally has someone who he can trust to keep his back safe, even in the shadows. [[Jayse Ravenwest|Jayse Soap Ravenwest]] - Friend. Garodin and Soap have run into eachother more than once in the past, although untill recently, they have never truly talked to eachother. After Soap had been to Wintergarde for a couple of visits, Menorian finally managed to convince him to enlist into the company, and Soap has now been given the rank of Sergeant of the Special Operations Unit. And has quickly become one of the people Garodin places a lot of trust in within the company. And it is thanks to Soap, that the Fordragon Company communicators are better than ever, which is something Garodin deeply appriciated, hence, their friendship is growing at a steady pase. Enemies At the moment, Garodin does not truly have any special person he considers his enemy. Important people throughout his life Elegost Dawnweaver - Élegost has most likely had the largest effect on Garodin's life as of yet. He was the one that took him into Arathor when he was nothing but a simple fisherman. And has ever since been the man Garodin has turned to for leadership, taking his command over the one from the crown. And during all of this, they have also developed a good friendship. He is one of the few that has managed to win Gar's full loyalty. Hence, the reason why Garodin swore an oath of allegiance to him alone, not to Arathor. And now, to Garodin's great suprise, Élegost has come up north to assist them in beating back the Scourge threat and hopefully, to put an end to it. Tyzai Revain - The person that has had the second largest effect on Garodin's life as of yet would be Tyzai Revain. They first met when they made the deal against the Spherites, though eventually Tyzai managed to corrupt Garodin. Making him abandon Arathor and join him in the Vanguard. Tyzai has already started to win both Garodin's trust and loyalty. And Garodin now considers him a friend. Though they have never spoken ever since Garodin faked his death and vanished. Nifea Silversmith - Nifea Silversmith was Garodin's first and so far only wife. They met during the war against the Scourge in Northrend, both serving in Wintergarde. Nifea, being one of Garodin's troops. He took interest in her early on and offered her help with her flying training, which eventually led to both falling for eachother. Nifea is the only one so far to ever make Garodin truly happy. And she was almost able to completely reverse the corruption Tyzai had caused. Shamefully, after their wedding, they returned to duty in Northrend once more where they got seperated during a battle, Garodin has not seen her ever since. This, also had a major impact on his life. Making him push aside his emotions once again, to once more be able to work without restraints. History Starter History Garodin Silversmith was born in Stromgarde, together with his younger sister, Merian. Life in Stromgarde was good, untill his 6th birthday. It was late, near midnight. His parents had told him to go and sleep long ago, but he stayed up, hiding behind a door while spying on them. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash as the door was kicked in. Garodin, in clear shock threw himself towards his bed and hid under it, watching as two men dressed in black entered the house, followed by some man in a robe. He started crying as he saw that they pulled out a dagger each and stabbed his father several times as he tried to stop them. But as that wasn't enough, he saw them push his mother up against a wall and rape her, before slitting her throat. The man in the robe ordered his two henchmen into Garodin's and Merian's rooms. The rogue walked into Garodin's room and swiftly pulled the blanket off the bed, before grinning and saying, So yer trying to hide, 'ey lad ? Garodin stayed completely still, before suddenly sneezing, making the rogue kneel and look under the bed, meeting Garodin's gaze. He was about to grab his arm, as the alarm went and the robed man yelled, Let's leave! Garodin let out a sigh of relief as the rogue left him and started running off, before seeing them drag his sister with them. Garodin rolled out from under his bed and walked over to his parents and started shaking them, not wanting to realise that they weren't sleeping, simply dead. He bursted into tears and dug his face into his father's chest. Staying like that untill the guards came and dragged him away from the scene. After that day, he got to spend a year in an orphanage, before getting adopted by a fisherman coming on a journey from Southshore. So from that day, Garodin lived in Southshore with his new adoptive father. Constantly training himself so that he one day may have his revenge on the three. The last month of his 23rd year, he finally found the three, being fully busy drinking in a tavern. Garodin grinned widely and poured some poison into a drink that later the robed man drunk. He screamed out in agony as the poison spread through his body, before falling down dead to the ground. By the time that the two henchmen realised what happened, Garodin had thrusted one of his daggers into one of their throats. The second henchman turned towards him, and after a while recognizes him. Garodin smiled to himself as he could see the fear in the henchman's eyes. Garodin charged forward and thrusted a lit dynamite stick in between the henchman's shoulder armor and neck, and then left as the dynamite blew the man apart. As Garodin left the tavern and returned home that night, he sat down on his bed and smiled to himself, finally being able to take his revenge. But swifty, the smile turned into a frown. For he now realised that he have no purpose to live... He had devoted his to revenge, it being all he cared for. And now that he has taken it, he has nothing left... Garodin spent several days in his room, only going out to eat and drink. Before deciding what to do with his life. He's going to work as a fisherman, and if possible, find his sister. Though he'll always answer the call of battle from Stromgarde, them being one of the few he'd be willing to fight for. But untill the day that they call for him comes, he will remain a peacefull fisherman. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters